Lunch Nondate
by makeitmine
Summary: Blaine likes his new friend. REALLY likes him. But can they be more than that now? Takes place during 2x06.


_Joining the Klaine Week brigade. I missed day one, and day two was an epic fail, so I just used snippets of chapter one of Let It Be (it's AU, it works!). Which brings us to day three, and the post-Karofsky confrontation lunch during "Never Been Kissed". And Blaine's thoughts during the lunch. And what he really thinks of Kurt before it's suddenly placed in his subconscious for four months._

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not Kurt, not Blaine, not Chris, not Darren.

* * *

><p>Blaine was surprised the hostess of the restaurant Kurt navigated him to (and really, Breadstix? Has the texting age now come to affect businesses?) didn't comment on two high schoolers skipping and showing up for lunch. Then again, since he'd just had his first taste of William McKinley High School, this was probably a regular occurrence.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked Kurt after they were seated and received menus.

"No less than I was fifteen minutes ago," Kurt sighed. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Dave Karofsky is…well, you know." He lowered his voice at the end so other nearby diners wouldn't hear.

"A lot of times, the worst bullying comes from the people who can't accept that they are different."

"Did you have it bad? At your old school?"

Blaine hesitated, trying to think of how to answer. He and Kurt had only known each other for two days. There was no way he was about to talk about the attack that drove him to Dalton. "It wasn't much worse than yours," he finally replied. "The usual pushing and shoving, taking my clothes during gym, derogatory words on my locker. When the administration refused to do anything about it, my parents pulled me out of school."

It wasn't a lie. There were no witnesses when Blaine and Chad were attacked, so the principal said she couldn't punish anyone without proof. His father threatened the entire district, claiming that when the bills for Blaine's surgery and hospital stay came in, he would be forwarding them to the superintendent. After the final meeting, his father asked for the key to Blaine's locker and packed up his belongings from it, and the following Monday, he began at Dalton Academy.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt said after the server came to take their orders. "I think we need to talk about a less depressing subject. What's your family like?"

Blaine laughed. "I don't know if that's much better." He then spoke about how much his mother worked as a realtor, how his father took until the problems in high school to accept Blaine's sexuality, and Cooper's "coming out" gift of a box of condoms, lube, and the latest issue of Playgirl. Blaine learned that Kurt lived with his father, his mother having passed away nine years prior, and there was a new woman in their lives who had a son that was also a part of New Directions.

"You won't be able to miss him on stage. He's super tall," Kurt continued on about Finn while pouring light Italian dressing on his salad. "Everyone in the groups is so amazing. Honestly, if I ever did leave McKinley, I would miss them so much."

Blaine wondered if it was too forward to reach over and squeeze Kurt's hand. Kurt was beautiful, no doubt. That was the first thought Blaine had after he turned around on the staircase. But knowing now how broken he was, how much pain he endured on a daily basis. While the attraction seemed mutual, thinking back to how Kurt lit up during the Teenage Dream performance, ultimately Blaine knew Kurt was in no position to enter a relationship right now.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," he said.

Once they finished their meals, Blaine drove Kurt back to McKinley so he could get back to Dalton before Warblers' rehearsal began. "Wes might throw a fit if the lead soloist is two hours away when sectionals are drawing close."

Kurt giggled. "Sounds like our lead soloist, although she's not quite as dapper as yours."

"Dapper? Really?" Then Blaine got an insane idea. He opened the door to the backseat, where his school bag was located, and removed an envelope. "This may sound weird, but we received our class photos back this morning. Would you like one?"

"Sure," Kurt said, nodding slowly. "That would be nice." Blaine took out one of the medium sized pictures and handed it to Kurt. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll text you when I get back to Westerville, okay?"

"Sure. Be safe, Blaine."

Blaine smiled as he reentered his car and waved as he pulled away. Maybe now wasn't the right time for them to be boyfriends, but best friends? Just as nice.


End file.
